scarletversefandomcom-20200214-history
Leaders of the Meridian Commonwealth
The Meridian leaders of the Coalition–First Order War listed below comprise the important political, military and religious figures during the Coalition–First Order War. Meridian *'Gallia Mir Norsoutha-Tomoshima' is an Admiral within the Novayan Stellar Commonwealth Navy, the current Military Governor of the Meridian Commonwealth, an autonomous commonwealth within the NSC, and the current Governess-Militant of Meridian IV and effectively the Meridian System and Sector. Governess-Militant Gallia commands a Meridian expeditionary force composed of units from the Meridian Commonwealth Army and Meridian Commonwealth Navy. She commands the NSCS Ophir, an Ophir-class carrier-battleship. *'Augusta von Mackensen', full name Antonia Lieselotte Frederike Augusta von Mackensen, is a Generalfeldmarschall in the Novayan Stellar Commonwealth Army, Deputy Military Governor of the Meridian Commonwealth, and Deputy Governess-Militant of Meridian IV, the Meridian System and the Meridian Sector. *'Walter Wilhelm von Pinckelhauben' is a General in the Meridian Commonwealth Army and a Meridian Expeditionary Forces officer. *'Eogeum So-ra' is a Lieutenant Colonel in the Meridian Commonwealth Army and is one of Governess Gallia's two close friends and subordinates. *'Sang Yoon-mi' is a Captain in the Meridian Commonwealth Army and is one of Governess Gallia's two close friends and subordinates. Narbonne *'Marie-Madeleine Élisabeth Atheleys Vaugrenard' is the Princess Consort of the militarized feudal world of Narbonne and the daughter of the Queen of Narbonne, who is the current Governor of Narbonne. *'Louise Sabina' is a knight of the Narbonnese Crusaders and a field commander in the Narbonnese Army. Commander Louise commands a Narbonnese contingent within the Meridian expeditionary force. Oceanna *'Lindsay Milcentia Pollard' is the Lord Admiral of Oceanna and, effectively, Governor of Oceanna. Widgubat *'Rafael de la Torre y Navacerrada' is the Governor-General of the Widgubat Sector. Known for his liberal stance, he brought progress in the Widgubat Sector and cared for the Widgubatans. *'Leroy Javen Makabaligoten Buenaventura' is the Governor-General of Widgubat and a follower of Rafael de la Torre y Navacerrada. Gallaecia and Malilahi *'Malilahi' is a female member of the Confederation of Gallaecia and a chief of one of the Gallaecian tribes. *'Nirveli' is a female member of the Council of the First Nations of Malilahi and the sister of Malilahi. Arum Meridian Military Occupational Authority *'Lady Isabel Cadaval' is a field marshal in the Meridian Commonwealth Army and the head of the Meridian Military Occupational Authority in the Arum Empire. She serves as Governess Gallia's representative and tasked in occupying and utilizing the Arume Empire. Arume Empire *'Shivariel' is a commander in the Arume Military and Arume representative to the Meridian Military Occupational Authority. Being responsible for the invasion of Earth, she was tasked, albeit under Meridian scrunity, to adhere to the Meridian Commonwealth. Coempire *'Alexei Illyanich Pavlov' is a field marshal in the Meridian Commonwealth Army and the head of the Meridian Military Occupational Authority in the Coempire. He serves as Governess Gallia's representative and tasked in occupying and utilizing the Arume Empire. Urninyotl *'Quetzalcoatl' is the chief god(dess) of the people of the tropical world of Urninyotl. *Chicomecoatl is the female Governor-General of Urninyotl and the Urninyotan representative within the Meridian government. Napoleon *'Jean-Philippe Bourseiller' is the Military Governor of the continental world of Napoleon and the Supreme Commander of the Napoleonic Grand Army. Wellington *'Sampson Braunstone' is the Military Governor of the continental world of Wellington. Washington Soyuz *'Ida Stepanovna Koneva' is a Field Marshal in the Meridian Commonwealth Army and Marshal of the Union of Soyuz. She commands a Soyuzian Red Army front which was a part of the Meridian expeditionary force under Governess-Militant Gallia Norsoutha.